


Accidental Wish

by SuseriOtsutsuki



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuseriOtsutsuki/pseuds/SuseriOtsutsuki
Summary: Pre-series. Story about when Fai first trying to do dimensional travel. He landed on Nihon and met his soulmate there. It led to an accidental wish. Contain MPREG. KuroFai.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Accidental Wish

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place before the series. When Fai still teenager (I didn't use Fai's happy-go-lucky behaviour here because he was practically still down and hard to smile to others from his experience in Valeria. He just focus to his price of freedom from Fei Wang and rarely smile) before Ashura-ou went mad and will contains MPREG (Male Pregnancy). The time between dimension is different like in manga, I don't know the actual age of Kurogane, Fai and Tomoyo so I made it up. In the canon, as far as I know, their age were not mentioned. KuroFai. Possibly OOC. Unbetaed. English is not my native language, please bear with me.

"Dimensional Travel?" Ashura-Ou looking at Fai who nodded.

"I want to learn how to travel between dimension," the teen looking serious. "I remember you brought me to here from Valeria. You came from another dimension."

"It's true," the King look thoughtful for a moment before said, "I could teach you in theory first but... maybe it will take years before you could try it."

Fai blinked, "Why?"

"It take a generous amount of your magic to travelling to other dimension and even more if you still want to back to Celes. Frankly speaking, yours are not ready for now, Fai," Ashura-Ou open his palm and a book appeared on top of it. The King knew Fai could have enough magic to learn this if he never put the tatoo on Fai's back to restraint the teen's magic. Of course, the blonde didn't remember that. He smiled to Fai, "You may want to read this first before starting."

The blonde teen took the book in his hands, looking at Ashura-Ou who was went out from the palace library. Fai sighed. He walked to nearest chair near the window. His attention falls back to the book which was opened by him and started reading.

Days later, in his mind, he put all his determination to learn dimensional travel as fast as he can. Fai had a good life in Celes after Ashura-Ou save his life 4 years ago in Valeria. People in Celes accepted him with open arms and he spent time to helping them with his magic. However, no matter how he did or how powerful his magic, he was unable to perform any healing magic. It made him doubt his magic. Because, no matter how wonderful his time in Celes didn't make him forget his future _duty_ set by a man who make him free to leave Valeria. With a high price, of course.

His late brother.

To meet him again, the teen need to do what _that_ _man_ required. He need to be able perform the dimensional travel.

The man didn't gave the exact time when it will happen but Fai want to be prepare dbefore anything could happened. That's why, after a week listening to Ashura-Ou about the theory and remember how to write the magic word, Fai locked his room. He uses his staff to write the word and tried the dimensional travel by himself for the first time.

XxxX

"Huh?" Kurogane frowned deeply.

" _Mou_ , Kurogane, you should listen," Tsukuyomi chuckled while keep arranging the flower in front of her. "I said you need to go to north forest and bring what you find there to palace."

"Say it again?" He sounded growled. Souma who sat beside him, remind him gently to be polite.

"I said—"

"You asked me to pick up something in the north forest?"

"Yes, it's correct."

The 21 years old ninja exhaled loudly while exclaimed, "Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

"Kurogane!" Souma trying to calmed him down but he didn't listening at all. He keep his death glare at 12 years old _miko_ princess who just smile calmly listened to the man complained angrily, "I'm your bodyguard, A WARRIOR NINJA and NOT your errand boy, Tomoyo!"

"Well, yes, I'm aware of that," the little girl still smiled, she put one hand up to stop Kurogane before said or complained further, "I'm also aware that this is something you need to find yourself."

At that, Kurogane silenced instantly. Although he may look disrespect towards the princess, deep down she gained his respect the most in Nihon, he acknowledgedher power to see future in dreams. He knew it and she knew about this too. "Ck," he looked away, grunted before sat down. "What it is that I have to bring here from there?"

"You'll know in one glance."

The ninja left soon after that. Knowing that he won't get clear answer from the little _miko_ princess, he kept grunted all the way alone. It's been almost 7 years after his parent death and he sworn to serve Tomoyo in Shirasaki Castle. He protected her and trust her word explicitely because his late mother was a _miko_ like the princess. Not only that, Tsukuyomi also a dreamseer since they met the first time she told him. It led him to wandered inside the forest, looking for something that he didn't even know what.

_What do I need to find?_

Once again he asked himself while keep glanced around him. After two hours with nothing, Kurogane almost sure his princess put him on prank. His anger now visible while he cursed the little girl when the air around him changed drastically. Kurogane senses there was something different and reached his sword, he was ready to attack as something from the air above took a weird shape some kind of long bubble before splashed and there is someone fall to the ground, panted heavily.

"What... the hell?" Kurogane didn't lost his guard even though he was quite surprised. He never encountered something like this. The ninja warrior has faced deadly monster, creatures, skillful assasins but never this. The person who was still heavy in breathe with all white clothes and a long staff in his hands looking up at him.

Ruby eyes met sapphire ones.

"Who are you?" The ninja asked with demanded tone.

" _Ini...dunia lain?_ (1)" The blonde stranger speak another languange which Kurogane never heard of. It made him watching him more intensely. He knew instantly it won't work to keep asking since it clearly they speak different language. Kurogane narrowed his eyes. Considering this foreigner maybe what he meant to picked up like Tomoyo's requested.

However, before he decide anything, the stranger took it from him by lose his consiousness and passed put on the ground. Kurogane walked towards him and kneel to feel his pulse. Looking at the stranger who has face like nobody else in Nihon. Too pretty to be a boy's face. His skin even as fair as Tomoyo if not more. He wears thick long coat and black gloves. Blonde hair tied in lose ponytail on his shoulder. He sighed. Kurogane carried him, back to Shirasaki Castle.

XxxX

The stranger was laid out on _futon_ in one of guest room in Shirasaki Castle. Tomoyo sat beside the unknown guest who was still unconscious as Souma examined if there is any wound on his body. Kurogane standing near the _shoji_ entrance, crossing his arms on his chest. Looking at the blonde suspiciously.

"Was it him... that you meant?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes," Tomoyo replied without looking at him.

"Who is he?"

"Your bride," she cuckled lightly.

"Don't give me bullshi—!" He was cutted by Souma who gave him "sshh" after the stranger whimpered at his shouting.

They stayed in silent until Souma done examined and left to let the servant know the princess order about prepared a food and _kimono_ for the stranger. Kurogane walked and stand beside Tomoyo, without takes his eyes off the blonde.

"He is not from Nihon," it was not a question but a statement. She didn't answer because they both know he was right. No one in Nihon has golden hair and face like him in this country. Kurogane narrowed his eyes, "He just suddenly appeared from the sky. Was he—"

"He broke my _kekkai_." She replied his unfinished question.

His eyes widen, reflects his hands on his sword. No one has ever broke Tsukuyomi's _kekkai_ as she the most powerful miko in this country. "And you asked me to brought him to castle? Is that why you specifically asked me to brought him here? Is he dangerous?!"

"I believe he will not cause any harm. Someone faraway from here told me he may arrived. Then, in my dream," the little girl said calmly, looking up at the ninja, "I saw him _together_ with you."

Kurogane looking down at her. Not quite understanding her meaning. Was she mean 'together' as in she saw him brought him to the castle in her dream or as in together in _relationship_? He dislikes the latter and lost the chance to asked because the stranger choose that moment to stirred up. Blue eyes opened slowly, blinked it several times before focused at the ceiling then looking around. His sapphires fall on a pair of ruby for a second. He asked, " _Di..mana..._ (2)?"

"He spoke unknown languages," Kurogane filled the little princess unspoken question. Tomoyo nodded, she leaned forward slightly. Smile gently towards his mysterious guest.

"I know you may not understand but you are in Nihon," she said gently.

The strangers eyes blinked again before his brain registered that they were not spoken in same languange. He remembered in the books gave to him by his King, mentioned that there are translation spell for the language. Could he still do this spell? He was exhausted just for his first try dimensional travel. Luckily, looks like these people found him and didn't kill him just because he was stranger in this world. He closed his eyes, finding any trance of his magic inside and make sure he has enough magic to do one spell in his state. His fingers rose shakily and write the spell in the air. It didn't went unnoticed by the other two. Kurogane take his sword but Tomoyo stopped him. They wait till the stranger finished. He opened his blue eyes, looking at them.

"Can you... understand me now?" The stranger asked.

Both Tomoyo and Kurogane surprised. "Yes, we do understand you now. Were you just arrived in our country, Wizard?" Clearly, since he can do translation spell.

"Yes, I'm Fai D. Fluorite. I came from another dimension called Celes."

"Another dimension..." she looks toughtful, like she remember something.

Fai asking, "May I know where am I? How long I've been passed out?"

"You've been unconscious only 3 hours after been found. You are in Nihon. In my place, Shirasaki Castle, I'm Tsukuyomi, a _miko_ for this country and," she gestured towards her ninja, "he is the one who brought you here."

Once again, sapphire eyes met ruby one. Both couldn't understand the need to keep this eye contact. Like they felt a pull towards each other. They just conclude that it may be because both were met the stranger for the first time and didn't think more. Reluctantly, Fai focused on the one who called Tsukuyomi.

"Your place?" From her appreance and confirmed by her that this place was her castle, it was not hard to conclude that the little girl was a princess. Fai trying to sit up, "Pardon my intru—"

"Please, leave the formal protocol now, you need to rest," she stopped him gently with her hand, "Besides, I knew you will come today."

Fai blinked, lose his energy to sit up, "What?" Surprised he felt something from her hand which touched his shoulder to prevented him to sit up. It was some kind of power but he couldn't tell what.

Tomoyo smiled, "I'm a dreamseer. Last night, someone told me you proplbably will end up in here."

"Who...?" Fai wondering was that the power he felt and who could be knew about him— suddenly some voice came to his mind.

_Fai? Fai? Can you hear me?_

_(Chi?)_

_Are you okay? Ashura-Ou asked Chi to contact Fai because we couldn't find Fai in Celes. You've been missing for one week._

_(What?)_

_Ashura-Ou want to use his magic to talk to you and your host. He said that could you get permission from her?_

He blinked and looking at Tomoyo again who was remind tjay he was spaced out in seconds ago. "Fai-san?"

"My King would like to used his magic to talk to you and he required your permission to do that," Fai could see the surprised expression on Nihon princess and the man when he said this. Tomoyo nodded and gave her permission. Not long after, an unknown circle with calligraphy appeared in front of them then there was Ashura-Ou face in the center.

" _My apologies to greet you this way, Princess of Nihon_ ," the King said gently. " _But, it's a pleasure to see you outside the dream_."

"You are the one from my dream last night," she said politely, "my pleasure to know that you are the King from Celes."

Ashura-Ou turned his attention towards Fai who just laid there, the King smile, " _Couldn't sit, could you, Fai_?" The blond teen frowned and said he said, "Forgive me, Ashura-Ou. To leave without told you, I thought I could be back at Celes in no time if I was succeed."

The King smile sadly, " _I knew you will try it either by yourself or with me thaught you practically_." Ashura-Ou sighed, " _I couldn't go to Nihon at the moment to bring you back. Will you be alright to do dimensional travel once more back to Celes by your own_?"

Fai nodded weakly, "Yes, I think I got it how to channeling the dimension from here to Celes. I didn't choose any destination before I tried it so it was just coincedence I landed here. But... I need time to recover my magi..." His eyelids getting heavier each time he tried to open it and lose the strength before went back to sleep.

"He was exhausted," Tomoyo inform the King.

" _It was expected during first try dimensional travel by his own magic. I was surprised he could wake up even for minutes,_ " explained the King. He addressed the little princess, " _Please forgive him to came suddenly in your country. Looks like he need to stay at Nihon untill his magic fully recover, Princess of Nihon._ "

"It was alright, King of Celes, he can stay in here and I'll make sure nothing bad happens to him. You don't have to worry," Tomoyo reassured him. The King smile in relief that his adopted son in good hand while he could not help him, " _I'm sorry for troubling you, Tsukuyomi-hime_."

"It's a honour to help him, Ashura-Ou. He is our first guest from other dimension."

The King's golden eyes glancing at Kurogane who stood beside Tomoyo. He kept his eyes on the ninja while asking the little princess, "Is he..."

"Yes," Tomoyo asnwered then looking up at Kurogane, "He is _the_ one."

Ashura-Ou smiled, "I see..."

"What?!" Kurogane annoyed the princess and the king conversing about him like he was not there. However, Ashura-Ou talked to him ignoring his question. "Please take care of him," he said to Kurogane before saying goodbyes with Tomoyo and the calligraphy circle vanished.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurogane confused.

"It means you'll accompany Fai where ever he is as long as he stays here," Tomoyo standing beside him.

"Why should I? I'm your bodyguard, not his."

"Of course you are not his bodyguard only. You will help him in every way," Tomoyo turned towards the _shoji_ adding, "I will send Akira to help you put _yukata_ on him. He will need one. His clothes will not be suitable in this summer."

"Tomoyo-hime—" Kurogane started to protested but the little princess just smile towards him and the ninja silenced. It's the type of I-knew-the-future-and-you-need-this-so-do-it-what-I-said kind smile. He knew he couldn't get away if Tomoyo did this. The girl knew it and went out. Leaving Kurogane alone with Fai. He sighed and sit in the corner of the room untill Akira came with some _kimonos_ in boxes several hours later when the moon high in the sky.

"How come there are so many?" He asked his _kouhai_ who put the boxes down.

"I don't know, Senpai. Tsukuyomi-hime asked me to prepared all of these. Some formal _kimonos_ for our guest meet Amaterasu-sama if he's strong enough to walk. Several _yukatas_ for sleeping and others for daily wear."

Either their little princess suspect the guest will stay long enough for wear all of these or she just knew that he will need these. It looks like Kurogane assigned to be the guest's company will take some time. Akira who was busy with his duty and unsuccessful to keep quite didn't realized their guest opened his blue eyes. But, Kurogane knew. Their eyes locked again for several seconds in silent before Akira asked how do they will change Fai's clothes while he was sleeping.

"He's awake," Kurogane said simply.

Akira surprised.

He stopped his tasks and sit down beside the blonde's _futon_. The young man smile, "Good evening, Fai-sama. I'm Akira Ijyuin. Tsukuyomi-sama asked me to assists you to change your clothes. It is summer in Nihon and Her Highness think maybe you'll need our clothes."

No wonder, he was completely in sweats while sleeping. "It could be a good idea," Fai said softly. He still felt none of his energy. Even moving his arms did not do much. Aware of this, Akira asked his permission to help him and granted.

"Senpai, please hold him while I will take off his clothes," said Akira. Kurogane's eyes widen, "What?!"

"He couldn't sit by his own and I need time to figure put how to take this type of clothes. I never saw something like this," said the _kouhai._ It was Tomoyo's order too but Kurogane didn't need to know that.

"I could tell you how to," said Fai.

"That would be great help but you need to sit up at least," Akira glancing at Kurogane who grumpily complied to the required position. He sat on the _futon,_ reluctantly put his left arms under Fai's shoulder and hold it until the blonde sit up but most of his weight rest on Kurogane's chest. At the moment, there is a comfortable feeling that they never felt before. Well, Kurogane felt it the first time he carried the blonde from the forest but he didn't think it's significant. Now, he feel it again. Fai too. Both are surprised but didn't say anything. They let Akira worked with Fai's gave him direction. After all of them were off, leaving only his private part still covered.

Unexpectedly, Kurogane eyes took it the sight in front of them and found that he didn't dislike it. Hell. He never saw any male's body and appreciate it like the blonde's one. The collarbone, the neck, both pink points on the chest, the flat smooth—

"Senpai?"

"Huh?" Blinked, Kurogane tore his eyes off the body and looking at Akira.

"I want to put the _yukata_ on, so could you standing but still holding him?" He spread the creme _yukata_ with yellow undertone. Slowly he stood up with the blonde. Kurogane's palms holds Fai's back. Slightly caressing the skin on the back, following the trace of a tatoo there but he stopped immediately when realized what his hands doing. Fai only frozen in his arms. The blonde felt the ninja's gaze before. He could felt that gaze like it gently touching him and it give him strange feeling. If he didn't exhausted like this, he would be red like tomato right now. The slight touch on his back didn't help him either. His face who pressed on Kurogane's chest slightly warm and his pale cheeks tinted a bit of rosy pink. Somehow it felt like Fai was embraced by Kurogane intimately. How did it happened?!

"Move to his back, Senpai," said Akira after finished put the sleeves on Fai's hands and the velvet fabric hang loose on the blonde's shoulder. Kurogane and Fai almost forgot about Akira's existence. Awkwardly, Kurogane moved to holding Fai from behind. Akira dutily tied the thin silky robe on Fai's waist and after he finished, he took back step and collectes Fai's original clothes.

"Do you mind if I wash your clothes? I'll bring it back to you after it dry," He asked while folded the white coat. Fai barely register the question as the taller man tighten his grip on his waist a second before both of them sit down on _futon_ again. He nodded towards Akira and forcing his eyes to look at him. Trying his best avoided the ninja who still holding him now.

Akira asked again, "Do you want to have dinner now? It past dinner time but Tsukuyomi-hime said you can have yours in this room if you still unable to move."

"Yes, thank you," Fai said. Slowly put a distance between him and Kurogane after Akira bow and went out, he said softly, "I can sit by myself, thank you."

Kurogane only looking at him and let him moved. Not much because Fai still felt weak but enough to not leaned on Kurogane's chest all the time. Somehow he got some of his energy back after being hold by the ninja warrior. They let silent filled the room until Kurogane broke it.

"Oy."

"Yes?" Fai slowly turned his attention to his right side when Kurogane was sit.

"Did you put a spell on me?"

Blue eyes widen in surprised, "What?" He blinked then said, "No, I didn't do any magic after the translation spell. I don't have enough energy to do more than that..."

Ruby eyes narrowed and trying to detects any lies from the blonde but he didn't find any. His years as ninja provided him to quickly realize when something was false or the true nature of someone so now he knew it was not the case although even before he asked he guess the same thing with how weak this stranger but he just need confirmation. However, the main problem still remain. If he was not under a spell then... why he felt like this? Certainly this was beyond the 'he was a foreigner and this is the first time saw someone like him' case. Fai got the same kind of thinking without need to asked if he was under the spell. His magic was powerful and he could detected any magic so far. He got some suspicion but...

"Thank you for the waiting," Akira open the _shoji_ and bring Fai's dinner. He put it on beside the futon then explained, "I don't know if it's suitable with your taste but I hope it's enough."

Fai looking at it, triangle shape of rice, something that fried and a bowl of soup. He was not a picky eater after he followed Ashura-Ou to Celes. The food there was different than Valeria but he could live with it. But, now his attention was attached to the a pair of wooden stick. He couldn't help but asked, "I'm sorry but what it is?"

"Oh, forgive me, I was forgot that you are not familiar with our world," Akira look ashamed and introduced —kindly explained and teaching— everything he brought to Fai. After that then Fai started eating. Akira turned his head towards Kurogane who was standing now and walked towards the entrance door. He asked his _senpai,_ "Ah, Senpai, I almost forgot that Tsukuyomi-hime said you should be sleeping in the room next to this one."

Kurogane eyebrow twitched, "Huh?"

"Because you need to accompany Fai-sama while he stayes in our castle so all of your staffs already moved to the room next door," Akira smiled.

"Ch," Kurogane went out and before Akira following him, Fai asked him something.

"Is it possible for me meet Tsukuyomi-hime?"

"If you want, tomorrow morning you can have breakfast with her. I will come and help you get dressed tomorrow."

"That would be great, thank you."

Fai was left to eating alone. He didn't want to confirmed what he thought it was.

XxxX

"Good morning, Fai-sama," Tomoyo smiled at him after he went in to the room that a lot bigger than the room he slept last night. Looks like the people in this world sit on the floor, like Tomoyo did. Not exactly a floor, the corridor has wooden floor but in each room there are some thick matras(?) where _futon_ or anything that used for people. Like the one under the little princess, she sat on squared cushion that one was prepared for him in front of her. Between them, there were small tables which the breakfast for them was served.

"Good morning, Tsukuyomi-hime," Fai said politely. Akira wake him up this morning and because he got enough rest, he could stand by himself and learn how to wear _kimono._ It still hard to do it just by himself with the tying and the long sleeves. He was wearing light blue one like his eyes color with crescent moon on his chest side and white for the _obi._

"Please, call me, Tomoyo," she said, "and good morning, Kurogane," the little princess smiled towards the ninja who as walked behind the blonde. He was wearing black with brown _obi._ He just grunted and narrowing his eyes towards Tomoyo. Fai didn't know exactly what status Kurogane has but noble or not, the blonde think the taller man was impolite.

Fai sit down on the square cushion, "Then, please call me Fai. I'm just a traveller here." He said with a little smile. Kurogane sit down behind him on his right side.

"I could do that," the little princess nodded. They started eating as the _miko_ asked, "How are your feeling? I'm glad you can walked by yourself today."

"I'm fine, thank you so much for your hospitality," Fai said. "I didn't know how to repay your kindness after troubling you."

"Oh, please, don't mind it," they choose light conversation (just the condition from yesterday) till the end of breakfast before Tomoyo put her hands on her lap. "I do want you to do me a favor. Maybe you could consider it as a payment if you want."

"Oh? May I know what I must do?"

"I want you to teach me how to do the dimensional travel."

Fai was surprised. Even Kurogane. It never crossed in their mind that the little princess intend to do dimensional travel.

"Are you sure?" Fai asked. It was not like the little princess couldn't do it so he would refuse. The blonde knew she has magic quite powerful, although not comparable to his. After the strange sensation he got when he touched her, he remember he felt that too with Ashura-Ou which means that the little princess at least got the dreamseer ability like the King.

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

The blue eyes locked with pair of amethysts. As if to measuring how serious the little _miko_ about learning this ability. He found no doubt in those eyes and sighed. "I will teach you but, my magic—"

"—still not fully recovered," she chuckled. "I know. I wouldn't want to trying before I knew what exactly it is. So, just theory will do."

XxxX

One week later, the lesson about dimensional travel was come to end today. Fai and Tomoyo sat side by side on the squared cushion with a short table in front of them. Because Fai didn't know the type of characters in this country, he just reciting what he knew from Ashura-Ou's book to Tomoyo who wrote it on perchament with a brush that dipped on black ink. Everyday, after breakfast until lunch, Akira will come and teach him about the cultural in this country. Like, the _kimono,_ the traditions, and etc. After lunch, he and Tomoyo spent time to learning about dimensional travel which Fai later revealed that this is his first try at the end of the lesson.

Then, Fai asked when he saw she finished writing, "Any question?"

"Yes, why Ashura-sama couldn't come here? Is there some condition or magic that prevents someone to do dimensional travel?" Tomoyo asked.

"You didn't know? I thought you've met in dream since both of you dreamseer."

The little girl tilting his head a bit," Well, yes, but he always appeared not full body, like there was some kind of black mist around him and it never long time just a few seconds. Why did you asked?"

"Hmm..." unbeknown to him, those black mist was the fate that includes the promise he made with the King. "Ashura-Ou currently pregnant. This condition still allowed his magic to travelling between dimension but the child will lost the protection from

his magic so the unborn child will never survived the jouney. When you are pregnant, magical person or not, it still full of risks."

"I need to write that," said the little princess as the other person in this room who stand near the door every time this lesson started, suddenly decided to be curious.

"Hold on!" he grabbed the other two attentions, Kurogane asked Fai, "Your King is pregnant? A man? How is that possible?"

The blonde blinked while Tomoyo continue writing the information like it didn't bother her that a man could pregnant. Fai glancing at her then Kurogane and then her again before surprised could be heard in his voice when he asked, "You mean that it doesn't happen in this dimension?"

"Generally, no," Tomoyo replied. "In Nihon, not much people can use or even born with magic. Almost all magic user were woman. To have two man or two woman and one of them carry a child are never heard of in here. But, I do know from my dreams that it exist in other world."

"It naturally happen in your place?" Kurogane asked Fai increduluosly.

"Well... not naturally in old fashion way..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It depends on how powerful the magic inside a person. A person could produce and carry a child with or without... you know..." Fai takes a glance at Tomoyo before mouthing 'sex' without a sound to Kurogane, "if the magic strong enough to do so."

"So, there are no need to have lover or partner as the other parents? You can just choose to have copies of yourself?"

Fai frowned.

"No, all of it could happened in one condition," he look at Kurogane. Sadly. Such an expression that the ninja never expect the blonde to looking at him like that. "The person need to be meet their _soulmate_."

Kurogane silenced instantly. He didn't know but somehow this answer felt heavy when Fai said it. Especially, the last word. Those pair of sapphires adding the burden behind those word. What did it mean? Was the blonde trying so say something to Kurogane? Was it means that Kurogane got a soulmate or something? It was riddiculus just to think about that. Before Kurogane could think further or say something, Tomoyo asked him to go to kitchen and find Akira to made the something for tea time. The ninja want to protests that she could asked a servant but he knew he was dismissed so he went out of the room.

When there were only two of them, Fai asked her softly, almost whispering, "You knew, didn't you, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo closed her eyes, put down the brush, "Yes."

"Since when?"

"After you fall asleep while we talking with Ashura-sama. He said he was surprised you could wake up even for a moment and based on our lesson you said that usually the first trial will exhausted the person. Although how long people need time to restored their energy were varied, but just one day you could walked again. It was rare. It means that you got extra energy to replaced the one you lose and since you are alone from your world while in Nihon only me have magic...so... it led to conclusion that someone here, close range to you since you arrived is your..."

"...soulmate." He finished her sentences in sad tone.

He never thought that he will finally met his soulmate. Every magical person has a soulmate. Someone who was compatible in mind, heart, body and soul. They attracted to each other. Their presences alone could help a lot one another in term of health eventhough one or both of them maybe not able to do healing magic. That's why Fai feel better after just one week when usually people in his case need one or two month to restored the energy and the magic. Soothing the anxious, anger, or sad feeling. That's the comfort feeling both of them felt a week ago when Kurogane helped Fai wearing Nihon's traditional clothes.

"That's why you ordered him to sleep in the room next to mine and always by my side during my staying here."

"Yes, I thought it would help with your recovery."

"It was," Fai smiled to her genuinely, "thank you for your consideration."

"It's my pleasure," she smiled to him. "When will you tell him?"

Fai closed his eyes. His eyes felt burned and unshed tears was watering the blue eyes. Deeply frowned. His heart felt hurt. Normally, people who find their soulmate would tell them if the person were not magic user. Even without tell them directly, it was inevitable to falling in love with each other. There was a pull, attraction naturally between soulmates like what Kurogane and Fai felt last week even before they realizing. It's hard to not embraced that feeling openly. But, Fai circumtances made him...

"No," he said bitterly.

Tomoyo surprised. It was uncommon to not have a bond or relationship with a soulmate. "What?"

Fai shaking his head, "I... couldn't stay forever in Nihon. I need to going back to Celes. There are something I need to do in the future."

The little girl knew what he means since she saw it in her dream. A journey through different dimension. That's why she want to learn about dimensional travel. However, Fai didn't know that. He didn't knew the other person beside him, the princess from dessert and someone's duplicate, someone from Nihon would be his soulmate. Fei Wang never said a name. Just someone from a coutry called Nihon.

"Besides...looks like the idea of two man in a relationship made him disgusts... so... I don't think I will ever tell him anything..."

Three days later, all Fai's magic were fully recovered. The lesson with Tomoyo also finished. All she need to do just waiting for her magic strong enough to try it. Nothing Fai can do anymore. It was depends on her so, he choose to be back to Celes today. Now, he wear his own clothes, holding his long staff. Facing Tomoyo and her subordinates behind her.

"Thank you for your kindness, Tomoyo-hime," Fai said formally, bowing to the little princess. "I'm grateful I landed here on my first trying dimensional travel." He smiled to her.

"It always be my pleasure, Fai-san," Tomoyo replied the same. "I wish you a safe journey to Celes."

"Thank you," then his gaze landed on the ninja who has unreadable expression behind the _miko_. Fai smiled to him, a bit sadness show in his blue eyes. His soulmate. He want to walked to Kurogane and being embraced like there was no tomorrow. Just stays beside him really comfort his emotion. Even without any words exchange. It was indesribable.

Kurogane didn't know why it's affect him when Fai saw him with sadness. The first instinct told him to run to him and holding him gently to make those sadness away. He controlled his self to stood unmoving on the ground when Fai moving his long staff writing unknwon calligraphy and then vanished in the next second.

"He..." Kurogane looking at the ground where Fai was stood there a second ago, asking the _miko_ princess who was turned around to went back to castle like her other subordinates, "Why did he look so sad when he saw me? He only knew me barely ten days."

"How observant of you, Kurogane." Tomoyo keep walking when he was just stood there.

"You knew something," it was a statement.

"Am I?"

"Tomoyo- _himesama_."

The little princess stopped. Neither turned around so ther back facing each other. Kurogane rarely called Tomoyo like that. She knew he was seriously (maybe desperate) to know. She sighed.

"Unless he told you, I couldn't tell you anything," she smiled sadly, "it's not my story to tell."

XxxX

Fai appeared inside of Ruval Castle. Panting heavily but his energy not drained totally like his first dimensional travel. Because he knew the tricks now. A feminine voice could be heard from his left side.

"Fai?"

The 17 years old smiled to his left side, "Hi, Chi."

Chi hugged him, "You're back! Welcome back!"

"Yes, thank you, Chi," Fai smiled, patting the girl's head. "How's him?" He looking at the small pool behind Chi. The girl said that there were nothing change under the water. "And Ashura-Ou?"

"He gave birth three month ago! A twin!" Chi reported.

"A twin?" Fai smiled bitterly. Although in Celes the twin equal to misfortune didn't applied like in Valeria but it brought back a bad memories to him. So, 10 days in Nihon equal to 6 month in Celes. Time sure flies between dimension. He walked past Chi while saying, "I need to congratulated him, I'll come again later, Chi."

Not long after that, Fai knocked the door of Ashura's private room. He heard a 'come in' and the sight before him was beyond his imagination. There at the long sofa, King Ashura and his consort, Taishakuten holding a baby in their arms. Ashura smiled gently to him.

"Welcome back, Fai," he said as Fai walked to him. On knee folded in front of them, thanking for the greetings and his blue eyes glancing at the babies in their arms.

"Congratulations for the princes, My King," he said.

"Thank you, Fai. Meet my sons, Prince Ashura," he smiled while looking at the baby in his arm and then the baby in Taishakuten's arm, "and his twin little brother, Prince Tenno."

"What a cute babies," comments Fai.

"You don't know the true face of them, Fai," a man came from behind, smirking while standing beside Fai. "They demands a lot attention! I lost my beauty sleep these days," he said dramatically like usual. The healer of this kingdom was Ashura's nephew so he almost never treat his uncle and consort like a king or something. For this man, Ashura always be his family so he didn't see the need to formally greets his family.

"But, you love to pampered your newborn cousin, Kujaku," Ashura-Ou chuckled. Taishakuten smirked, "You know he'll never admitted that."

"I didn't say I didn't love them, Uncle," Kujaku shrugged. "Right, Fai?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Man... I told you to not call me that," the healer complained. "Did you forget? Maybe I should examined you to make sure your brain still in function."

Fai chuckled. Kujaku smiled, "Relax a bit, Boy. You'll turn 18 this week. Don't be so serious." Four of them somehow turned to be Fai little family since he came to Celes. He was under strict examination of Kujaku when he first arrived with Ashura-Ou due to malnutrition so he was like a big brother or even uncle to Fai. Taishakuten came to their life a year and half ago when Ashura-Ou brought him from other dimension during his journey searching his soulmate. The King's Consort, Taishakuten not a friendly type, almost a cold person but he always treat Ashura-Ou kindly, like the King was the only important person to him which was the truth. They are soulmates. Looking at them and the babies, Fai couldn't help to have a thought after he left them then went to his own room.

Caressing a feather that he found in Celes with unknown tatoo design on it, he let a tear fall on his cheek. The feather was a reminder that he has something be done so he could revived his brother again.

_I wish I could have a family like them with my soulmate._

XxxX

The next two month in Celes, Fai still helping Celes with his magic. He travels a lot like before he tried dimensional travel. Sometimes he would baby sit the princes with Kujaku. Other than that nothing significant happened to Fai.

Until today.

Fai wiping his mouth on the sink. Cleaning his mouth after he threw up his dinner last night since he woke up this morning. His stomatch feel weird. Not only this, but some food with strong smell emough do made him nausea. A few days ago, he started feeling tired all day long. He was considered he got cursed but didn't find any symptoms that matched any curse he know. Besides, with his magic it was doubtful that he couldn't recognized a curse on him. Poison too. Fai took his robe then leaving for searching somone.

He knocks the door, went it after got permission from the inside. Kujaku smiles to him. "Finally you came, uh, Fai?"

The blonde blinks, "What?"

"Come inside," the healer said, gesturing towards his sofa for Fai to lag down, "I've noticed you look unusually pale recently. You've been feeling sick, right?"

Fai nodded after lay down. He told Kujaku what happened the last few days. The healer smile amusedly, "Funny, Uncle got those symptoms too when he was in first three semester in pregnancy."

Blue eyes widen, "W-what?"

"Are you sure you're not having a wild night then got knocked up?"

"No! I-I-I-!" Fai shuttering.

Kujaku laughs, "Still virgin, uh?" He said after checking with his magic. Fai still untouched intimately in his private part. "Well, that means you've met your..."

"...soulmate," the third voice made them turn their head to see the owner who just came in Kujaku's room.

He was—"Ashura-Ou."

Fai looking at the King who looks unreadable. It was pointless to asked how he knew about Fai's soulmate. If he met Tomoyo in dreams both of them could have seen who was his soulmate even before Fai knew. Ashura-Ou sitting at the chair next to Fai. Looking at him gently.

"Every magical person have their other half. Their soulmate, regardless gender. If the person have powerful magic, his body can provide a child just by the power, and the love relationship alone. You are not forgetting what I taught you that, right?"

"No, Ou," Fai frowned, closed his eyes, "I remember."

The three of them let silent hung in the air before Kujaku asked, "Then, where is your lover now? How come this person let you be alone with a child like this?" It was basic knowleadge to know that the couple need to be in close range throughout the whole pregnancy to ensure the safety both the 'mother' and child. The child need the father presence to take his power. Not necessarily magic from the father but they need the father's soul essence to felt safe and healthy magically. It was like another nutrition to magical baby. "Do you want me to brought your lover here?"

"He is not my lover," Fai laughed bitterly. "He is my soulmate but... we never talked like we were a couple."

The King and the healer listening to him with sympathy. Both of them guessing that the child inside Fai was conceived by loving relationship and powerful magic like Fai eventhough there were not include sexual intercourse. However, listening to Fai's bitter laughed put their guess down. They didn't know but Fai knew after Kujaku confirmed he was pregnant that the loving relationship was not the reason his condition now. It was because of the feather that he always bring whenever and wherever he goes. It has power beyond imagination and Fai once wish upon it.

"Besides, he is not in Celes." Fai frowned.

"What?" Kujaku surprised.

Ashura-Ou explained, "He is in Nihon. A world where Fai was landed on his first tried the dimensional travel."

None of them questioning how the King knew, they know the ability of Ashura-Ou. Kujaku looking at Fai seriously, "What do we do now? You need your soulmate to be by your side if you want your child born alive."

Fai keep silent. Kujaku turned his attention to the King, "Uncle, could you tell someone in Nihon about this?"

"I could, sometimes I can meet the Princess of Nihon in dreams but... currently... there are no one in that country that can do dimensional travel," Ashura-Ou said sadly. Tomoyo still not strong enough to send someone to other dimension without losing her life. Ashura-Ou couldn't do it because his babies still infant and need him near them constantly to provide enough magic to them. Taishakuten didn't have the power to do it. While Fai was out of option. He is pregnant. It was to risk. "We ran out of choice..."

XxxX

"You need him, right now, Fai!" Kujaku told the pregnant blonde who laid on his bed. 5 months was gone since Fai knew he was pregnant. Kujaku keep telling him the same thing and Fai didn't want to acknowledge it anymore. He was put on full bed rest by Kujaku in these months because he was on his own to provide his children magic and safety. He was pregnant with twins, as expected from his genetic so Fai was constantly weak in his pregnancy. Today, his body has a strong painful feeling on his lower back. Kujaku was examined him as soon as possible to determine the causes.

"We...couldn't... asked... him... to come... no one..."

"I will do it."

Fai focused his eyes on the healer. "What?"

"I've learnt how to do it and I could do it without restrained my power like you have. I've done it in years."

Ashura-Ou just arrived in Fai's room when Kujaku said it, he was surprised. He always knew what happened in his world and this was something out of ordinary. "You could do dimensional travel? How..."

Kujaku shrugged, "I was just bored one day and found your book about it in your room when I was searching to do a prank. That time I was as young as Fai."

"Why you never mentioned it?" Asked the King.

"No one asked me."

"How about 5 month ago when we ran out of option to brought Fai's soulmate to here?"

"That time..." Kujaku look at Fai sadly, "...I want to respect Fai's decision since it was not my business to force him do something he didn't want. Still, I talked to him to do that everyday because I hope he will change his mind. But, now..." He narrowed his eyes fiercely, "someone could die today if I didn't do anything. Either it will be Fai or the babies or three of them. And as a healer I was vowed to do my best ability to treat someone who needed."

Ashura-Ou shocked. The situation far more dangerous he foreseen it. He nodded and give his permission go Kujaku to leave but the healer was stopped by Fai's, "...wait..."

Kujaku turned to him. Fai sadly looking at the King's nephew, "...he...didn't know anything...about being my soulmate..."

"Figured. I'll explained to him."

"But..."

"No buts, Fai. The twins are his child too, he has a right to say anything about them if he want, don't you think? They are not just your child."

It silenced the blonde instantly. Kujaku leave him and talked to Ashura-Ou about he need to find Tomoyo first and explained to her fhen they could convinced Fai's soulmate together to come to Celes. Shortly, Kujaku used his staff to do dimensional travel like what Fai did then vanished.

"Do...you...think...he...will...come?" Fai asked the King who was caressing his blonde hair gently. The man smile sadly and genuinely wishing in his voice, "For your sake and your children, Son, I hope he come."

Tears started falling when he heard Ashura-Ou called him 'son'. It was like his first time came here and even now he considered the King as a father figure that he never have. He holds Ashura-Ou's hand tightly, crying like he was just a kid. Letting his worries on recent months flowed out in tears. He was worried he couldn't do it. Afraid he will never saw his children either because of he will die give birth to them or they died inside him. Afraid that his soulmate will denied the connection between them. Without a soulmate, his world crumbled apart. It was like the incident in Valeria repeated again. He was scared. Frustated.

And at that moment, some space appeared vertically and the man who gave him choice in Valeria talked through the gap between dimension. "Well, well, you look you could blown up at any moment, aren't you?"

Fai gasped. Tightly grabbing his father figure's hand. Ashura stood beside him. Narrowing his eyes towards the man behind the gap dimension. "I believe I will not accept someone without invitation," said the King calmly.

"Well, I won't be long, just to _grab_ something," he smirked towards Fai. "Your son could be useful in the future. I will take him after he was born. Make sure he stay alive till then." After the last word, he vanished and leaving a terror face on Fai and the King's face.

"Oh, God..." Fai crying helplessly. "What... should... I do...? My child..." he sobbed with his body trembling. Ashura-Ou quickly hugged him. Trying to comfort Fai who still sobbing, "My child..." In the King's arm, he was crying for almost an hour before starting to calm down. Fai sighed with tired face as Ashura-Ou gave him a glass of water. The King stayed beside him until he fall asleep before left the room to see his babies and husband.

The next three hours has passed. Fai got a restless sleep because he felt those painful attack on his stomach again. He woke up while grunting. Ashura-Ou who already stayed with him since a half hour ago helping him to sit up. It was night already since the last time Fai opened his eyes. Drinking water which offered by his father figure, Fai said thank you and rubs his swollend belly gently. Soothing the babies insides.

"How's your feeling?" asked the King.

Fai shaking his head, "Not...good... I felt... the babies..."

At that moment, there are energy come in the air then two people appeared. Kujaku and Kurogane stand on this room. Fai tensed immediately. Barely heard what the healer first news was, "I told him everything."

The ninja man has unreadable face with his ruby eyes locked with the blonde's blue eyes. Nobody talked for seconds and the atmosphere felt like it choked on the royal family. Ashura-Ou stand up, facing Kurogane and glancing at Fai before saying, "We will leave you to talk." Then went out of the room. Kujaku almost gone by the door but quickly said, "Please, be hurry."

As soon as they are alone, Kurogane walked towards Fai who couldn't look away with fear on his face visibly seen each steps the ninja get nearer. When he stood beside the bed side, the ruby eyes looking at Fai's pregnant condition. He asked, "Is it true?"

Fai keep silent. He was shivering.

"Was that Kujaku guy said? I'm your soulmate and you're pregnant with my child?"

The blonde nodded slowly, "Yes..." Fai look away, turning his blue eyes on his hands which was on top of his rounded belly. "I-I'm sorry... you didn't... want this...but...but..."

"Shut up!"

Fai tensed more but he stays silent. He was afraid that Kurogane would say that it was ridiculous, he would denying the babies existance and even denied the fact that they are soulmates. It hurts him and it definetely will kill him in this state. His eyes covered by tears which contain his sadness, his frustrated fear and broken heart and could be shed anytime now.

"You've done your share to do what you want so it's my turn now to do mine."

The blonde closed his eyes, trying to stay strong for whatever Kurogane would do. However, he never expected to feel a warm hand wrapping his body. He opened his eyes in shocked fo find Kurogane sit in front of him on left side and embraced him gently. He instantly felt the soothing feeling and more energy wrapped around his body. All the worries seems to fly and Fai felt better than this few months past. They stayed like that for minutes before Kurogane lose a bit his hug so they could see each other but still in close distance. Kurogane frowned as he look at Fai's tears that unnoticed has falling down. The ninja wiped it gently with his thumbs.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" He asked softly.

Fai looking at his ruby eyes, "I— I don't... know... if... your reaction... I... I... was... afraid..."

Kurogane sighed. He couldn't blames the blonde at all. It was normal to afraid to reveal such a thing. It was not easy for Kurogane either when he learned it earlier. So, it was perfectly understandable Fai afraid of his reaction. But... the blonde should know that their connection are beyond reasonable explanation. Even Kurogane knew that. They being soulmate are something he sense it the moment they've met although he didn't know that at that time.

"Never make a decision for me again," Kurogane cupped Fai's face gently in his hands. Looking deeply into the blue eyes. He said it in gently but there are firm tone in those which will not accept any other, "Do you hear me?"

Fai nodded.

"Good." He looking at the swollen belly, "My kid, huh?" Kurogane smile a little.

"It's twins," Fai genuinely let a happy smile. They caresses the rounded belly together and their hands find each other. Kurogane squeeze the slender fingers affectionafely. Their eyes met again. There are so much those eyes tell like they didn't need a word to say it. Kurogane close their distance to none by pressing his lips gently to the blonde which was suprised but then both closing their eyes to savour the moment. It started slowly. Awkward for a second before it went tenderly. Showing how they felt without promising a word. Fai's hand started circled Kurogane's neck as the kiss turned deeply. It may go further if Fai didn't suddenly broke it because he felt painful on his stomach.

"ARGH!"

"What?! What's wrong?" Kurogane frowned. Kujaku instantly came in to the room and by their side to examined Fai conditions. Ashura-Ou follwed shortly after. Kurogane who holds Fai in his arm asked the healer, "What happened?"

Kujaku said grimmly, "I was afraid we lost one of your baby."

Kurogane and Fai' shocked would be understatement. Kujaku explained that Fai condition was weak already to begin with because Kurogane never by his side in this pregnancy states. Fai weeping in Kurogane's arms. Repeatedly saying sorry to his baby.

"Fai, you need to calm down," said Kujaku. "Because your soulmate now here, your other baby still alive. It could feel his father soul near. However, the heartbeat still low. It's been too long they were seperated with the need to be near the father. We must do what we can to prevent its death."

Kurogane holding Fai tightly as the tears slowing down from the blue eyes, his face serious when he asked Kujaku, "What must we do?"

"Both of you need to performed a bond ritual," said him. "With this, the baby will survived because he will bond to both his parent directly. It's need would be fulfilled and it will survived so Fai could give birth safely right now."

"The baby will be born right now?" Kurogane almost couldn't believed what he heard.

"Yes, it will be premature but it's the best we can because its twin died inside. Will you do the Bond ritual now?"

"Yes, of course, but what it is exactly?"

Ashura-Ou explained simlply, "It is like wedding vow in your country. Both of you will need to exchange vow to be together and then it will bind by magic. You will be married by magic. Only death could do both of you apart. Will you still do it?"

Kurogane locked eyes with Fai who cringed in pain. They've just met barely 20 days in Nihon time but it more that half a year in Celes time. It was just crazy to have what they had in such short time but he doesn't want Fai or their unborn child in harm, what a fate they had. Kurogane knew Fai waiting for his answer because he was promised not to make any decision for Kurogane anymore without him knowing. There were slightly fear in those blue eyes. Afraid Kurogane would refuse but it was gone the next second those words out without hesitation.

"I will."

Ashura-Ou and Kujaku nodded approved his decision. The King hold his magic sword, Shura sword in front of them. He told Kurogane he will provide the magic to bind them so they just need to say the vow. "Remember, you need to use your real and true name with your parents true name when you say the vow or it will not use at all.

Kurogane and Fai exchanges a glance before nodded. They saw Ashura-Ou writing the incantation in the air circled aroun both of them and nodded to them as a sign to started. The pair of soulmate looking at each other before closing their eyes as their foreheads touched each other.

" _I, Youo of Suwa, son of Susano and Mikoto of Suwa_ ," Kurogane said in deep voice.

" _I, Yuui of Valeria, son of Ikedh and Elda of Valeria_ ," said Fai with low tone.

_With my own free will, I bond to you in heart, mind, body and soul. To protect, love and care any child we may have. No power will do us part. Only death do us part._

" _I accept you, Yuui of Valeria, son of Ikedh and Elda of Valeria as my bonded_ ," Kurogane opened his eyes at the same time with Fai responded, " _I accept you, Yuou of Suwa, son of Susano and Mikoto of Valeria as my bonded_."

The magic words which circled around them glowing as it wrapped both of them as one then slowly vanished. Fai falling into Kurogane's arm. He felt overwhelm with the new bonded sensation. Kurogane asked him, "Are you alright?"

"Yes..."

Kujaku interject, "Fai, I will perform magic surgary to bring the babies out. You need to stay focus and calmed no matter what happened. Kurogane, I need you to stay and hold Fai the whole time. Same rules applied to you. Keep calm, okay?" He and Ashura-Ou preparing the towels, clean sheet and baby blanket. Lastly, he put aside his staff then his index and middle finger ready to write the incantation in the air.

"Ready?"

Xxxx

After long hours with magic, the baby finally born. Twin boys with black hair like Kurogane's and blue eyes like Fai's. One of them was dead, Fai weeping sadly looking at his dead baby when Kujaku and Ashura went out of the room to prepare the funeral for it. Only for of them attends the funeral several days later. Fai holding the newborn boys, saying goodbyes to his child. Kurogane always beside him and it help Fai a lot to recovered his energy and magic. The baby boy also healthy because of it eventhough be was born prematurely and a bit smaller than normal babies.

After the funeral, when they drink tea in Fai's room, he asked while looking his sleeping baby in his arm, "What should we do to protect him?"

Kurogane was told about Fai's past in Valeria and about Fei Wang's intention to their child. He also told Fai about what happened with his family in Suwa. They were not ignorant to just brush the warning off. Ashura-Ou said, "We could asked a help from Dimensional Witch."

The other three looking at him. "Who?" Asked Kujaku.

"She was a witch but she could granted any wish as long as you pay the price."

"And how much is the payment?" Asked Fai.

"It depends on your wish. You need to pay the equal price and money was not the only methode to pay her. It could be anything that important to you. What do you say?"

Fai looking at Kurogane who nodded to him seconds later. Then, Ashura-Ou writing the incantation words circling in the air and a woman with long black hair appeared inside the circled incantation.

"Hello, Yuko," Ashura-Ou greets him with smiled. The woman returned slightly, "Hello, Ashura-Ou. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Someone have a wish that I thought you could granted it."

Fai introduced himself and told her his problem shortly. Just the important part, then he asked, "Can you granted my wish to protect my child from Fei Wang?"

"I can," she said in monotone voice. "With a price."

"What's the price?" Kurogane asked.

"Your relationship." She said.

The new parent surprised. The ruby eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"The price for protection of your son was your relationship. I will take your son and your memory from you so both of you will not remember each other, it will be like you are stranger once again and both of you will forget about your child."

Fai look at his son in fear. Kurogane growled, "How is that equal to our son protection, Witch?!"

"Fei Wang could get your son location with your memories eventhough you will not told him. The safest way was to raised him in other dimension and for both of you not knowing where he is. That way three of you could live. Or you and your bonded could die protecting him but Fei Wang still got him in the end. The choice are yours," said Yuko.

Kurogane clenched his hand tightly until his knuckles turned white. He didn't like the choice she gave. He want to turned the offered off but...after losing one child already...he couldn't bear to lose his now only son and his bonded. They are too precious. Fai put his hand gently on Kurogane's. He asked Yuko, "But we were bonded, will you undo it too?"

"No, bonded magic are powerful. It won't break when I take the memories. You are still bond to each other no matter what happen. Both of you are still soulmate. It was something that unbreakable."

"Could we..." Fai glancing at Kurogane, "...be _together_ again if we give our memories up?"

"It could happened. I just took your memories so for you it will just back to squared one when you first met and didn't know you are a soulmate and bond by magic. It depends on both of you."

Ruby eyes met sapphires one, then Fai asked, "What do you think?"

Kurogane asked the witch, "Could we meet him even without our memories in the future if Fei Wang was gone?"

"Yes."

He looked at Fai then nodded. He squezzed Fai's hand before both of them turned to the witch. "We accept the term."

"Alright, any word for your son before I take him?"

Kurogane patting his son hair, softly kissed him in the forehead whispering, "Be safe and be strong, Son." Fai kissed both of his son cheeks, "Papa and Tou-san will find you after everything was safe, please don't be sad." Kurogane hold both of them gently. Then there are magic circled around the newborn baby before it gone.

"I sent it to somewhere place and put protection by myself so Fei Wang never find him."

Kurogane and Fai holding each other tightly when there are magic circle under their legs. Kissing desperately and whispering love for each other knowing it would be last time while their memories still intact. Slowly they lost their conscious, with last memory they said together before Kurogane unconscious and Yuko moved him back to Nihon.

"For our son... Kimihiro."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment if you don't mind~
> 
> For those who didn't know Akira Ijyuin in Nihon, he was from Clamp School Tantei Gakuen. Ashura's consort, Taishakuten, Kujaku, and little Ashura-Tenno were from RG Veda. Fai's fathe and mother's name are from Chobits. Ikedh was from Hideki and Elda was Chi's true name. Ashura-Ou in manga said that Fai made Chi based on his mother so I got the idea from there. Kurogane's parents name just to match Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi's so I used the other God name from Japanese Myth And yeah... the main storyline still like canon BUT Kimihiro was not the same existance with Syaoran. He is KuroFai's son hehe~ let me know what do you think~
> 
> Translations:
> 
> (1) : Ini... dunia lain? = This is another world...?
> 
> (2) : Dimana...? = Where...?
> 
> Both are from Bahasa Indonesia since both of them supposed not understanding the language and I'm not familiar with French to used by Fai so I used my mother-tongue.


End file.
